The Girl's Sleepover
by Blue Azagem 109
Summary: Raven, Starfire, Jinx, BumbleBee, and Argent are having a sleepover. It's all full of fun, games, and...wait. Why are the boys watching this? BBXRAE MAIN COUPLE!


DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own the FREAKING TEEN TITANS SO STOP ASKING! GOD! ^3^ Also, I randomly put Argent here idk why but whatever.

* * *

"This will be so much fun!" Starfire yelled swirling around the common room. Why? Well, because today was the day the Titan girls were having a sleepover. And the boys? They were kicked out of the tower. The boys were going to leave to hangout at the Titans East tower. Raven, on the other hand, was not so much excited.

"Oh how fun it will be! Friends Jinx, Argent, BumbleBee, then you and I Raven!" The empath rolled her eyes.

"Yaaaaay," she said sarcastically. The boys laughed and went to the door.

"Well, have fun at your sleepover,"Robin said as he went to the door knob. But once he touched it...

"GIRLS!" BumbleBee shouted. The rest of the girls were right behind her. The door hit the poor boys faces and they collapsed. Cyborg shook his head.

"You could've knocked ya know!" he yelled, still holding his head.

BumbleBee giggled. "Oh, come on Sparky! Knocking is just boring!" Jinx pushed her out of the way.

"Yeah, yeah. Flirt flirt flirt, blah blah blah. Oh, hey Raven," Jinx said and smiled at her only real friend here. Raven smiled back.

"Hi Jinx." She walked to the couch and sat down.

"Ok, boys. Please go! We must get on with the sleepover!" The boys nodded at Starfire's request and walked out of the door. The princes slammed it closed and flew to her friends.

"This night will be most glorious! What shall we do first?" The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wait! I got an idea!" Bumblebee shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile at Titans East...

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled after a few minutes. The boys turned to him.

"What dude?" BeastBoy asked. The metal teen laughed.

"Ok, so basically, I hacked into the Titan Tower's cameras so we can what the girls are doing!" Cyborg told them excitedly. Speedy looked at him.

"So, we can watch _them_ all the way over _here_ _?"_ Speedy question. Cyborg nodded in response. Kid Flash grinned.

"Awesome! Let's watch it!" Robin shook his head.

"Wait, guys. Don't you think this is a bad idea?" BeastBoy chuckled and jumped over to him.

"Oh really Rob? You know you want to see what Starfire is doing!" he teased. Robin thought and sighed.

"Ok, fine. Let's watch it." Cyborg grinned and plugged some wires into their TV. From that point on, their show commenced. Aqualad, Robin, Speedy, BeastBoy, Cyborg, and Kid Flash made a circle around the screen.

* * *

Back with the girls...

"What's your plan Bee?" Jinx asked. Bumblebee giggled.

"Well...what about we play..." The girls leaned in closer.

"THE MARRY BOFF OR KILL GAME!" she said as a lamp exploded and the girls fell down.

"What?!" Raven said through her teeth. Bumblebee smiled.

"Oh come on Rave, it's not that bad. Now, who's in?" The girls looked at each other and nodded. Raven sighed in defeat and nodded as well.

"Good. Now. Who to pick? Eeeny, meenie, myny, JINX!"

"Yeah?"

"Speedy, HotSpot, Aqualad. Marry, Boff, or Kill?" The pink haired sorceress thought.

"Umm. Well I guess marry Speedy, boff Aqualad, and kill HotSpot." The girl's eyes widened.

"You would marry Speedy over Aqualad and you would KILL HotSpot?" Argent asked. Slightly offended she would kill HotSpot.

"Well, Speedy is more like KF in a way, and Aqualad is hot so yeah. Kill HotSpot."

The teens thought of this for a moment and understood. They just were worried who would be hosen next. All, but Starfire.

"Ok. Starfire! Robin, Speedy, BeastBoy! Marry, Boff, Kill?" Starfire shook her head.

"I still do not understand what this "boff" means!" she sadly said. The girls sweated and Raven whispered to her.

"Oooooooh," she said, eyes wide. She looked up.

"Well, I would marry Robin..." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Of course."

"And I would do the...ehem... boff of BeastBoy, and kill Speedy," she said uneasily. The girls understood. Sort of. But they didn't want to question the uncomfortable girl.

"Honestly, and truthfully though," she continued,"I would um boff Speedy and do the killing of friend BeastBoy. Not because I do not like him, but because he is a little brother to me." The girls nodded in agreement for Star's choices.

"Um, now I pick friend Argent. Argent? Cyborg, HotSpot, Aqualad. And the Marry, Boff, or Kill?" Argent laughed.

"Easy! Marry HotSpot, umm. Boff...no. Wait. Boff Cyborg, kill Aqualad there. Now, Raven. BeastBoy, Jericho, and Aqualad. Marry, Boff, or Kill?" The empath put her hood up. She really didn't want to be here. Then she looked at Jinx. She survived it so far, so why not?

"Well, I guess marry BeastBoy, obviously boff Aqualad, and kill Jericho." The girls looked at her wide eyed and jaws dropped. Did they hear her correctly?

"Um, did you say what I think you said?" Bee asked.

"You'd rather marry BeastBoy instead of killing him?" Argent asked, equally surprised. She nodded.

"I mean, it's not like I can really understand Jericho anyway, and I haven't really gotten to know Aqualad, so yeah. Besides, if you asked BeastBoy the same question, he'd probably say marry Jericho, boff himself, and kill Aqualad," she joked. The girls laughed in hysterics. It was so true! After the tears of laughing, the girls calmed down.

"Anyway, it's Bee's turn. Cyborg, Aqualad, and um Kid Flash? And you know what you have to do."

"Marry Sparky, boff Aqualad, and kill the fast kid. Done," she said smoothly.

"Oh ladies! I have the perfect game for now," Jinx said mischievously.


End file.
